AshXMay
by Bluesky24
Summary: Romeo& Juliet but with pokemon characters. So you probably will have a basic idea of how it will go.  Still not good at summaries so don't judge me. Rated T just in case.
1. Act I scene I

Me:Now I have wanted to make this fic for a while but eh. I don't know if I should continue it after this but that's up to me but enough of my blabbering. On with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Romeo& Juliet.

* * *

><p><strong>Act 1<strong>

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay out scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiy,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lover take their life;

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their eath bury their parnts' sfrife.

The fearful passage of their death- mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their chilren's end, nought could remove,

Is now the few weeks traffic of our page:

The which if you with patient eyes attend,

What here shall miss, our tail shall strive to ment.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene 1. Verona. A public place.<strong>

Harley and Max walked through the busy streets of Verona, armed with swords and bucklers. "Hey, Max I bet I can take on those Montague push overs."

"How? Your only one man Harley... Or lady still can't tell." He jumped back pulling out his sword. "Easy I will slice their throats before they see me coming." Max stopped. "But what if they see you coming at fight you."

"I am quick with my sword when I am moved Max." He shook his head. "So what will you do when you get inside the dog house they call a home." Harley smiled walking into a public square. "I will kill all the males then I will pull my naked sword to the maids and maidens. Push them to the wall and..." Max cut him off spotting a couple of Montagues. "Hey look its Richie and Tracy." Harley giving Max a wink whispered to him, " I"m going to bite my thumb at them. Watch this."

"Excuse me but do you bite your thumb at us," asked Ritchie a bit offended at Harley's actions. "I do bite my thumb."

"Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?" Harley leaned over at Max to ask him somthing. "Is the law with us if I say ay?" Max thought for a second. "No."

"No, sir, I don't bite my thumb at you sir, but I do bite my thumb."

"Do you quarrel sir," asked Max. Richie outlashed at Max's statment. "Quarrel sir! No do not quarrel. "But if you dooo, I am for you. I serve as good a man as you," said Harley circling the two. "No better." Max gave a small smirk as he said it. "Well, sir." Harley continue to circle them. "Say 'better' here comes one of my master's kinsmen," said Max taugting them. "Yes, better, sir." At this point Haley stopped and smiled. "You lie," Richie said face turning red with anger. "Then draw if be a man, Richie, remember my super swings."

Richie drew his sword and attacked Harley. Max then drew his to help Harley out but he got blocked by Tracey. They fought swords clashing making people gather around to watch. They knocked over barrels, carts, stands as the crowd screamed at them. Gary tore through the large crowed making himself get into the fight. "Part you fools! You guys don't know what you're doing!"

"What, art thou drawn to these pitiful fights? Turn and face me Gary and look upon your death," said Paul casually walking into the fight. "I do but I like to but I also like to keep the peace. Put away thy sword or manage it to part with these men with me."

"Peace! You talk of _peace_! I hate the word, as much as I hate all you Montagues, and you. Fight you coward!" He pulled out his sword and attacked Gary. Having no choice Gary pulled his sword to defend himself. They continued to fight, Capulets having an upper hand with Paul.

"Down with the Capulets! Down with the Montagues!" The crowed screamed at them. "What is this noise! Fetch me my longsword Carolyn," Norman said bursting into the crowd but Carolyn was hold him back. "You need a crutch! Why do you need a sword?"

"I need a sword. Old Mantague will come. And fight with my sword he will. Now get my sword." Giovanni and Delia spotted them. "It's my villain Capulet. Don't hold me back Delia. Let me fight them." Delia shook her head and grabbed his arm. "You're not going to set foot over there if your going to fight.

The Prince Flint came in on a white hoarse guarded by his attendants. "What is this! You two families enemies to peace. I ought to send you to the steel cage! Ho, you men, you beasts. That fire that burns through you viens with rage. Throw you weapons to the ground." They do. "Now where were we. Oh, right. Three fights by thee, Montague, and Capulet. Disrupting the peace here in Verona's ancient citzens. This time your not going to get away with this. One more time you disrupt the peace. One more time you fight. The pain of death will come crashing down to thee. Now men depart!"

Everyone left exept Gary, Delia, and Giovanni. "Gary tell me what happened here." Gary started on how the fight began explaining how the fight started and how it ended.  
>"Oh, have you seen Ash today? Surley he wasn't here."<p>

"I saw him at dawn Madam. He was talking a walk in the garden. I was going to talk to him but he ran away from me."

"Hmm, I heard him crying before he left this morning. I think he is in his chamber. Go checkon him for me Gary."

"Why won't you do it"

"He needs a friend, someone he can talk to. Surely he will open up to you more than me." Gary shrugged and entered the house going up to Ash's room.

"Is the day so young?" Ash laid on desk pouring his eyes out. "Its 9 in the morining Ash." He got closer to Ash to get a better look at him. His eyes where red and filled with tears, face hot and smeared with tears. "Oh my, sad hours seem long to me. Was that my father who went crazy for abit?" Gary nodded sitting bown on Ash's bed. "What sadness longs in your heart that fills your hours Ash?"

"Not having love, which, with it makes time short." Gary looked at him with a confused face. "In love?"

"Out..."

"Of love?"

"Out of her sight, is where I am in love." Ash turned his chair towards Gary. "Alas, that love, so gentle in your view. It should be so tyrannous and rought in proof!"

"But, that love, whose view is still disorted still. Anyone with eyes can see that. Oh what fray is here? Don't tell me I have heard it all. Here's much to do with hare, but more with love. Why then brawling love! Oh loving hate! Anything, of nothing first create!Misshapen chaos of seemingly well forms! Feather of lead, bright mke, cold fire, sick health, why! Still waking sleep, that is not what it is! This love I feel, that feel is like no other. Why aren't you laughing at me?"

"No, cousin, I rather weep." Gary's face stirn in the dark room. "Good heart at what Gary?At what?"

"My good heart's oppression. What else?"

"My grief lies heavily in my chest. Which thou wilt propagate, to have it prest. With more of thine, love that thou hast shown. It adds more grief to mine. Love is a smoke raised with fume of sighs being purged with a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes. What else is it. A madnesso most discreet, a choking gall and preseving sweet. Farewill, my coz."

"At least let me go with you. If you leave me so, you do me wrong. And I don't want to be stuck with your dad yelling at me all the time." Wispering the last part. "I have already lost my self Gary. This is not Ash, he's somewhere else."

"Tell me then in sadness who do you love?" Ash hesitated before speaking. "Why should I tell you?" Ash's eyes still red but clearing up. "Why not? Tell me who." They started at each other for a good minute. "Bid by a sick man. In saddness, cousin, I do love a woman."

"I know that but who do you love?"

"A right good mark- man! And she's fair I love?" Ash stood up and paced around the room. "A fair, huh? Fair coz, is soonest hit. Isn't hh?" Gary nugged at his arm before he sat back down. "Well that you are wrong Gary. She will not be hit with Cupid's arrow. She will become a freak'n nun I tell you. Oh, her rich beauty, only wasted. That when she dies her beauty dies her store."

"Has she sworn that she will still live chaste yet?"

"She has, which make a huge waste. She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair to have forsworn from love. And in swear I live dead that live to tell it now."

"If you ask me, just don't think about her."

"Then teach me how to forget."

"By giving liberty to your eyes. Examine other beauties. I heared that a girl named Dawn was pretty hot."

"Forget that thou can't teach me to forget."

"I"ll pay that doctrine, or else die in debt."

* * *

><p>Me:... Well the charaters might be OOC but its for the story. Anyways hoped ya'll injoyed it and review if you please.<p> 


	2. Act I scene II

Me: A short one I know but the scene is short in the actual play so don't blame me. Anyways injoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Romeo and Juliet or anything related for that matter.

* * *

><p><strong>SCENE II. A STREET<strong>

Norman steps heavy from the incedent turn his head to face a young teen. "I hate those Montague bastards with a passion that burns from the depths of hell. Even though both familes a like face the same penatly. Though now that I think about it's not as bad as it should been. For us old people need to keep the peace. What do you think of it Drew?" He turned to face the ageing man. "Of honour I believe that it is a bit even. "Though a shame that you lived at odds for so long."

"But saying what I said before. My child is still a stranger in this world not having seen change in her 16 years. Just two more years and as ripe as she is and she will you bride." Drew smiled. "Younger than she are happy mothers made." Norman sighed and continued to walked forward. " To young she is for marrage right now Drew. The earth as swallowed all of my hopes but she, she is the the last I have of my hope. But woo her, gentle Drew, get her heart. You see my will is only a constent to her. She will agree with me telling her so. Tonight I will host a feast which I have invited many. Invite who ever you like but don't get carried away." Turning to his attention to his servant who as been quiet the whole time. Handing him a peice of paper he says,"Go, through fair Verona and find the people who are written on there."

The Servant took off not know what the paper said. "How am I supposed to find the names written here. It is written but I can't flippen read! It's like mixing up an artist, shoemaker, fisher, and tailor's supplies. Nothing will get done. I must find someone who can read. In good time," he grumbled to himself. Cursing as he sprinted to the center of town.

* * *

><p>"Tut, one fire goes out by another's burning, one pain lessen'd by another's anguish. Take thou some new infection to thy eyes and rank poison of th eold will die. See how that will feel," Gary said casually walking beside Ash. "Your plaintain- leaf is excellent for that." Ash chuckled. "Why should I pray for thee?"<p>

"Your broken shin mabye."

"Why, Ash, are you out of your mind?"

"No, but you can lock me up in prison without any food. Whipp'd and tormented..." Ash got cut off by bumping into a person. "Oh, sorry good fellow." The Servant turned around. "Good day. I pray, sir, can you read?" Ash looked at him for a sec. "Yea, I can read." The Servant jumped for joy. "Ye say honestly? Thank the heavans!"

"Stay, fellow, I'll read it," Ash said taking the paper from him. He clears his through before speaking. "Signior Martino and his wife and doughter, County Anselme and his beautiful sisers, the lady widow Lyra, Signior Placentio and his lovely nieces, Brock and his brother Forrest, my uncle Capulet, his wife and daughters, my fair niece Misty, Dawn, Signior Valentio and his cousin Paul, Lucio and the lively Helena." Ash handed him back the paper. "Where is it?"

"At my master's place."

"Indeed, I should have asked you that before but that is done."

"My master is the great rich Capulet and if your not from the Montagues come and crush a cup of wine," the servant said before taking off the the first person's house.

"You know that Misty is going to that feast of Capulets. So we sould go so you can forget your love for Misty and admire the other beauties of Verona. Go and I will show you with an unattainted eye to compare her to other's I know. I will make you think that your wonderful swan is nothing but a crow. That and Brock is going."

"When the religion of my eyes fold shut is when my rears turn to fire. And these eyes who are oftern drowned could never die, they be burnt for liars! One fairer, more beautiful that my love as if! The all seeing sun saw her match since the world began."

"Dude calm down. You saw her fair but no one else. Watch I'll show thee at the feast that your lady's love againt some other maid will change."

"Fine I'll go but for my own reasons not yours."Gary shrugged and continued to walk.

* * *

><p>Me: Well not much really. Next chapter May will finally, FINALLY appear so yaaaay. Please review if you may.<p> 


End file.
